playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/My Fakémon Collection Part 2 (+ NEW PROJECT!)
Hello and welcome to another G8K blog. I'm G8K hence this is a G8K blog. And it's the second part of my Fakémon Collection I've gathered over the years. Now, before I begin, I am very happy to announce that I will be working on a new Pokémon project, now, too. It will feature the Fakémon that I am showing to you in the last, this and the upcoming blogs. From now on, these blogs will also include new information and ideas about said project. So without further redo, here are the first facts and ideas: *The region will be based on Great Britain. However, the british island will not be featured as a whole. Instead, It'll most likely feature on some regions of England (including London). *The Pokémon you naturally encouter in the region are based on animals that are usually found (or used to be found) in Great Britain, like Deerling and Sawsbuck, Swinub, Piloswine and Mamoswine, Litwick, Lampent and Chandelure. *Likewise, the climate is largely based on the weather common in Great Britain. *Many of the story characters (Gym Leaders, Elite 4, Champion) will be based around characters from the Arthurian Legend. **The champion will be named Arthur, named after the famous King Arthur. **The gym leaders will all be based on knights from the Round Table. However, some of them are turned into females while retaining potential relations to other notable characters. **The region's Professor will be based on Merlin. *At the beginning, I planned on having the game set in the Middle Ages in order to incorporate the characters even further. However, I decided against it for numerous reasons (one being my wish for the return of the roller skates, the other that I just can't imagine them using PokéBalls). *The game will most likely have a set path throughout the region, like all real Pokémon games. You see, I included a more freedom-based approach to my previous projects and planned for the gyms to be challenged in any given order, similar to the original The Legend of Zelda. *Missing Link Pokémon will be included. However, Re-Pokémon will not. Re-Pokémon is a general term for all reanimated Fossil Pokémon. Not reanimated like we know it from the games but the idea was for Fossil Pokémon to have alternate forms, known as Reanimated Forms. In these forms, they would have looked like how the looked before they perished and turned into fossils. Reanimated Forms usually came with new abilities and sometimes even a new type. And here are more of my Fakémon that will be featured in the project! 'Seebrew' This Steel/Poison type is also known as the Poison Brew Pokémon. And it certainly lives up to its name: The mush that's boiling inside its stomach can eat itself through the''' thickest metal'. It's only due to the hot temperatures within this Pokémon that the poison doesn't kill Seebrew itself. Luckily, the mush, once barfed out, hardens quickly and becomes a silvery, thin layer that can stick to any surface. And this '''hardended mush' is considered by many experts to be the toughest material in the entire world, making it an extremely valuable and expensive stuff to build something with. Unfortunately for Seebrew, this makes it an extremely common Pokémon to be abused and held in captivity simply to harvest its mush and earn billions of PokéDollars. This has lead many Seebrew to be very aggressive towards any humans and an enraged one may even go as far as to barf its mush all over a trainer, killing him in mere seconds. Seebrew is a very defensive Pokémon, with both of its defense stats being its bests. Plus, it also got a good Sp.Attack stat. However, it loses on the Speed side and is among the slowest Poison types out there. Its two common abilities are Liquid Ooze and Hustle, and its Hidden Ability is Sheer Force. 'Mega-Tropius' Tropius has always been one of my favorite Pokémon, you know. And that's naturally why I really want Tropius to receive a mega-evolution. My idea for it still has the usual Grass / Flying '''typing. It receives '''large Speed and Sp. Attack stat boosts '''with '''Defense and Sp. Defense receiving boosts as well. Its new ability is Gale Wings. Mega-Tropius is''' twice as fast as a jet''' and has could fly for hundreds of miles with just one flap of its wings. This enables it to keep its leafs close to its body, protecting the fruits on its back from damage and hungry Flying types. It protects its fruits aggressively against adults but let's all childs and weak Pokémon have a sneak on it. It can mega-evolve with the help of a Tropiusite. 'Jellojelly' ' '''This '''Fairy/Poison' type is also known as the Jelly Pokémon. It's weak against Ground, Steel and Psychic '''with '''Fighting, Bug, Grass, Dark and Fairy being ineffective against it. It's best known for the sweet scent that's coming from its body. Thanks to its jelly-esque body, it seems like a''' jelly to humans and other Pokémon alike. But beware as this is certainly '''not the case. You see, Jellojelly are not made of jelly and whipped cream but the jelly is in fact a sort of goo that houses the actual Pokémon inside. And the whipped cream (while the cherry is a real one) is actual a highly poisonous foam that Jellojelly eject from its body in order to look extra delicious. This has led Jellojelly to become a''' delicacy when first discovered many decades ago. But it quickly turned out to be a fraud and '''it feeds off of its host until being barfed out as an effect of the sickness that occurs to anybody who dares eating a Jellojelly. Furthermore, this has not always been the case as Jellojelly once weren't poisonous at all and were eaten to almost extinction. Luckily for them, this has changed nowadays. Jellojelly mostly inhabit forests and swamps preferably where they wait for a Pokémon to eat them. Due to Jellojelly having an evolution, its stats aren't the best out there. However, in comparison to its other levels, it's got quite a good Sp. Attack,' HP' and Sp. Defense stat. However, both Ph. Attack '''and '''Ph. Defense are low. Its common ability is Aroma Veil and its hidden ability is Toxic Touch (poisons the opponent by touch with 100% certainty). 'Noctern' This Ghost type Pokémon is known as the Jack O' Lantern Pokémon. It's weak against Ghost and Dark moves but Bug, Poison are ineffective against it while Normal and Fighting deal no damage whatsoever. Noctern wander through the many thick woods of the region and lure lost children and small Pokémon to it with its Jack O' Lantern. And once the Pokémon/child is close enough, the hand (the actual Noctern) grabs them and pulls them into its Jack O' Lantern in order to keep it lit. You see, Noctern all were''' travelling wanderers''' themselves in their past lifes but got lost in the woods and died, becomig a Noctern. Since then, it is doomed to wander the woods of the region and keep its lantern lit so it doesn't have to wander the woods aimlessly itself. Noctern doesn't have any eyes but it can sense light '''and therefore needs to keep its lantern lit. Noctern has '''no evolution line. It's Speed '''and '''Sp. Attack '''stats are its best while '''Ph. Attack and Ph. Defense '''are its worst. Its normal abilities are '''Nocturne (its stats receive a 25% boost during the night, does nothing in online battles) and Illuminate while its hidden ability is Magic Bounce. 'Mega-Noctowl' Noctowl has always been one of my favorite Flying types, mostly because it doesn't just learn some weak flying moves like guys like Pidgeot or Swellow do. It shares this trait with Tanonflame. But with Tanonflame and its Gale Wings ability, I usually go for Tanonflame - and cross my fingers my opponent doesn't use Sandstorm in battle. Mega-Noctowl is one of the''' most intelligent Pokémon out there. It can solve mathematic tasks twice as fast as the most intelligent humans on the planet. Its brain waves are so powerful that it '''can sense danger thousands of miles away. It might not be the fastest flyer out there but it can fly nonstop for days and days to come, until it reaches its goal. Anyway, Mega-Noctowl is a Psychic/Flying '''type now and receives a major boost in '''Speed and Sp. Attack and a''' boost in Ph. Attack''' and both defenses '''as well. Its new ability is '''Serene Grace that makes moves Hypnosis or Supersonic more likely to hit. It can mega-evolve with the help of a Noctowlite. 'Jumbojelly' Jellojelly's evolution and another Fairy/Poison type. A living legend among travelers: A roughly nine feet tall creature entirely made of jelly and whipped cream with a cherry on top. Jumbojelly are rare as only a few Jellojelly live long enough to evolve. But if one manages to do - oh lord, you'll never see this many jelly in your entire life! But of course, like Jellojelly, Jumbojelly are poisonous. Luckily for them, anybody who dares taking a piece of it will be long dead before even doing a little bit of damage to it. It consumes the dead bodies into its body and grows even more in size. However, it's willing to share its energy (prey) with Jellojelly, too. Its HP,' Sp. Defense' and Ph. Defense stats are great with Sp. Attack being okay but it lacks Speed and Ph. Attack. Its common ability is Aroma Veil and and Toxic Touch 'its Hidden Ability. 'Rainabow Rainabow is the evolution of both Luvdisc '''and '''Kipaway. Depending on whom it evolved from, it has either a Water/Psychic '''(Kipaway) or a '''Water/Fairy (Luvdisc) typing as well as slightly different stats, a few different moves and abilities. You can notice the difference due to its color: Here, you can see the coloration of a Rainabow that has a Water/Psychic typing. The other version has the darker pink color on its outer fins while its main body is light pink AKA the reverse to what you see here. Rainabow are best known for their beauty and a lot of them used to be owned by royals. However, over the course of time, many of them have been released to the wild, something''' they're not used to'. That's why they are very social towards humans and tries to be caught once it sees a human. This, however, has made them '''victims of hunters '''who sell them for hundreds of Pokédollars. Since then, they are usually kept at resorts and national parks under the treatment of rangers. However, this keeps them from being found on routes through the regions. Rainabow that are evolved from '''Luvdisc' have good Ph. Defense, good''' HP''' and good Sp. Defense '''stats with '''Speed '''being okay and '''Ph. Attack '''and '''Sp. Attack being its weakest. Its common ability is Swift Swim and its hidden ability is Hydration. TO BE CONTINUED ... Category:Blog posts